


Those Old Summer Days Were So Nice, Thank You

by CelestialSpeck



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Memories, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpeck/pseuds/CelestialSpeck
Summary: Sunny moves to Nearby City after the Truth, and things start to look better for once in his life. The sun is shining slightly brighter, sleep isn't being interrupted by that many bad or good dreams anymore, and while the pain remains, he can finally walk forward and forget the past.At least, the most important part of it. Other pieces still remain. Like a girl with a bow he loved.Aubrey contacts him about a happy memory the two shared being shattered.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

You awaken to a white ceiling. 

Not the white, endless ceiling of an infinite white space you’ve grown so accustomed to over the years, but a much simpler and finite white ceiling on the thirteenth floor of the apartment of your new home. 

Morning rays hit your face gently like some form of natural alarm clock and for a moment, you simply stared and didn’t move from your bed. It was, undoubtedly, extremely early in the morning, and even though Nearby City isn’t very distant from Faraway you still had some mild troubles waking up at convenient times, or even wanting to get up at all. 

You push through, either way. 

‘Good morning’ went unsaid as you placed your feet down in the ground and officially started a new day, all by yourself. Mom was working hard to get food on both of your plates, and all that was left for you to do here was to get up, and slowly, day by day, unpack the old items you bought with you from your old home. 

...A part of you wanted to go back to sleep, already regretting the decision of trying to move your body around, but you doubt that even if you go back to bed, something you’ve grown so accustomed to, you doubt you’d be able to sleep at this point. 

So, you fully get up from your bed, and take the first few steps forward, towards your computer. 

Booting the old machine up, a gift from a man that wasn’t here anymore, you watched as the screen came to life, and a small smile crept up your face as you saw four notifications popping up from the private messenger. 

Your name is Sunny, and it’s been three weeks since you told a truth that has been hiding behind you for four years, and three weeks since your friends forgave you.

  
  


↳ Aubrey (Online) [1 Unread Message]

↳ Kel (Online) [9 Unread Messages]

↳ Hero (Online) [3 Unread Messages]

↳ Basil (Online) [1 Unread Message] 

Despite the varying levels of message numbers sent your way in the small and cheap messaging program you and your friends all downloaded to keep in contact with each other (mostly you) a part of you still felt happy, very much so, that they were still making the effort to check up on you at least once every day- in their own ways, at least. 

Even though you and your friends never were too big on talking online for the sole reason of everyone living so close together, you all made an effort to learn the confusing ways of ‘internet surfing’ and ‘internet etiquette.’ You specifically. While one might think that you spent most of your time online as a shut-in, you never did in fact spend much time online as opposed to sleeping. At first, it was awkward, everyone mostly unsure of what to send or write, but it wasn’t long before you all got the hang of it- some more than others. Kel especially. 

It was very endearing to see your friend send so many messages your way. Most were about how everyone in Faraway was doing, (and the occasional Sally discussion), and even though he pandered quite a bit, you never really minded much. 

Hero’s own tended to be leaning more on him checking how you and your health were, the knowledge he learned in college to become a doctor really showed in the sometimes long-winded discussions the two of you had about your own physical and mental health. At first, you really felt nervous when you talked to Hero, the memories of his bond with Mari and how hurt and sad he looked when he learned the truth are two memories that will forever be glued into your mind. 

But he never stopped caring and never once he snapped at you when you talked to him. You knew it was harder with Basil and you couldn’t blame him for it. While the two of you took equal blame for what happened...Morally, you could see how he might be more hurt at Basil. Kel did tell you they were talking more often, though. At least that was something to your worries.

And...Speaking of Basil, honestly, they were a lot of things that came to your mind when it came to him. You had a feeling these same things were on his mind too when it came to yourself. The two of you, compared to the rest, had a massive shaky bridge that was your friendship. You were selfish to leave Basil to suffer on his own while you repressed all those same memories he had into white oblivion, you already accepted that. But you have a feeling that speaking the truth was the step in the right direction. Things will never be the same between you two, and it’ll take a long time for Basil to become that bright-eyed and sunny (haha) boy he once was. 

But even then, his singular pictures of flowers with a simple ‘good morning!’ were enough to alleviate some of your worries every time. Sometimes, you really didn’t need some long-winded conversation to have a bond with someone. You were living proof of that, after all.

Sending a similar yet more reserved ‘Thank you’ back towards Basil, who simply replied with a small ‘You’re welcome!’ your eyes finally scanned towards the final member of the group that you admittedly felt like replying first instead of Basil. That being Aubrey. 

Aubrey…

If the image of Hero’s broken and sad face when you first told the truth would be forever in your mind, then Aubrey’s shocked, then enraged, and finally  _ betrayed  _ face was completely seared into it. Both because of her understandable reaction, and because of your own feelings towards her. You legitimately thought she had been stabbed with a knife straight through her heart when you told her the full truth- what you did to the photo album, what you did to Mari…

It really hurt. Not as much as it hurt her. But it hurt. 

Kel had been quick to run after her alongside Hero after she yelled so loudly it alerted the rest of the hospital staff and ran away. By that point, she didn’t even seem angry anymore- her usually calm and stoic face just was filled with confusion and sorrow. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to run after her if Basil didn’t need you more. 

...Yet she still talked to you like everyone else. Way less regularly than Basil even, but she did. 

Not opening her messages yet, you remembered the last day you were in Faraway… 

* * *

_ The hot evening air was hitting your skin at full force as you saw the movers picking up all the packed boxes filled with memories that littered the house and putting them all into a truck that much like the car your mom was waiting for you on, would be heading straight into Nearby City.  _

_ The small paper eyepatch that stood over your healing eye even after you were allowed out of the hospital was genuinely the last thing you thought you would remember of Faraway as you sat atop a small stump of a tree, with a small pinwheel etched atop of it.  _

_ You would soon find out that you were wrong. But not in a bad way.  _

_ “Sunny!”  _

_ A voice called out to you as your sight went from your feet and towards the sliding door that led inside of your house. And there, with an unmistakable grin on his face, stood Kel, and not too behind him…  _

_ “So you were here, huh…” Hero noted, his eyes looking to the side for a moment before they landed back to your stupified face. “We spend a long time looking for you, Kel was worried you had already moved out! I’m glad that wasn’t the case.”  _

_ “Maaaaaan, that’d be the worst! Without even exchanging contact info, too! That’d suck!”  _

_ You blinked once, then a second time with your good eye. Kel and Hero weren’t the only ones here, though. You could see the unmistakable color of pink hair that made your heart skip a beat that belonged to Aubrey, who was looking to the side with a frown, and the weak, tired, yet persistent form of Basil who was atop a wheelchair pushed by Hero. You could also see the faint forms of a few familiar figures of the people you helped in Faraway in the last three days, but whether they weren’t coming closer because it wasn’t their place or because it would be crammed was anyone’s guess.  _

_ “What…” That was all you could mutter out- but your rare spoken words were heard out by the others.  _

_ “Woah, he actually spoke! This is really a special occasion, huh?” Kel blurted out, and Basil could only let out a faint chuckle.  _

_ “Sunny always spoke, he was just always shy, wasn’t he?” He spoke, his eyes moving to stare at you. “We all came to say goodbye to you, Sunny. You didn’t actually think you’d be moving out without us visiting you one last time, right?” _

_ “I don’t think I would be able to sleep soundly at night if I didn’t, hahaha.” Hero spoke- and despite the fact, there was a hint of sorrow in his words that made you want to look away from him, you knew that everything he said was genuine. Aubrey still hadn’t said a word, still looking to the side, and you really wondered if she was here because she wanted to or simply out of obligation.  _

_ “I…” It was all surprising and even shocking, really. Even though you wanted to talk to them one last time before moving out, you thought you’d have to be the one to approach them- something that you don’t think you had the confidence to do. “...I’m sorry.”  _

_ “Sunny…” Hero spoke, a small pout on his face as he and Kel shared a look. “Don’t be. You already were sorry enough. Being here still hurts, principally after we all learned what really happened...But we all know it’d hurt even more for all of us if we all left without a goodbye.” The smile Hero gave was so genuine you felt your throat constricting.  _

_ “We all care about you, Sunny. I was a bit nervous about coming here first, but just like you, I needed to be courageous at some point, right?” Basil laughed faintly once more, the bags under his eyes and his weak body making so it came out more like a faint wheeze than anything. _

_ “Yeah, even Aubrey and her gang are here!” Kel grinned happily, patting the pink-haired girl in question. There was an unspoken tension between you and her that made your chest close up. You’re sure she was feeling it, too. “Aubrey, c’mooon, say something! You were the one who gave the idea before I did, weren’t ya?” _

_ You blinked in confusion a second time in the last few minutes. Aubrey was the one who...Gave the idea for everyone to say goodbye to you? _

_ “...” The girl had her eyes closed, giving you a full view of the makeup she wore on her eyes. “Sunny…”  _

_ You were even more shocked when you realized that unlike the last time you were here, she ran up to you and gave you a hug. Your cheeks heated up and your jaw slacked for a moment as you stared dumbly at where she once was for a moment over her shoulder as you could feel her arms wrapping up around you. _

_ “Sunny, I’m...Sorry.” She said faintly but softly, still not letting go of you, your arms still limp and not hugging her back. “What you and Basil did...Some may think it was unforgivable. I thought it was too when I first learned it. I was so angry, but beyond all, I was hurt. I thought I was betrayed.” _

_ The lump in your throat grew stronger and your hands twitched as you felt the single drop of something warm fall behind your back. You grit your teeth for a moment as you remembered Aubrey’s words before your battle against yourself. She was so scared and afraid. But…  _

_ “But…I remembered what I said. Instead of trying to understand Basil, or being there for you…” She continued, slowly pulling back from her hug. You could see that the makeup in her left eye was now all messy because of the tears on her face. The smile she gave you was the same smile she gave everyone four years ago. It was a little bit painful and sad, but it was still Aubrey’s smile. “I mean, I would punch myself in the face if I just went back against my own words.” _

_ The memories of Aubrey’s trash littered home and her zombified mother came to your mind. You weren’t the only one that needed someone there for them.  _

_ Your gaze returned to Hero, Kel, and Basil, not even noticing as the latter held a familiar camera in his hands. Kel’s smile was weaker than before- but not because there was any reason to smile less. If anything, it felt like he was beaming more than usual with that simple smile.  _

_ And Hero...There were small tears forming at the edge of his eyes as he smiled. Under his breath, he made a small promise to himself that he’d cherish these bonds forever to someone very familiar to you despite the fact you couldn’t hear him, and Basil could only wordlessly agree despite the fact he too didn’t hear the only adult in the group.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” You said as tears fell down your good eye, your arms finally lifting themselves up as you wrapped them around Aubrey despite the fact she already had pulled away. She didn’t mind though, as pressed her body against yours one more time, as a small hiccup escaped your lips. “I should have been there for Kel, for Hero, for Basil- for  _ **_you._ ** _ ”  _

_ You felt a small hand being placed on your shoulder as you turned and saw Hero with a weak smile on his face, Basil not too far from him in his wheelchair, and Kel right behind his brother.  _

_ “We all should have. Maybe things could have been different if we knew everything from the start, but we know you both had your reasons.” Hero shook his head before continuing. “If that happened to Kel, or...Even Sally...I can’t say I would do the same, but I can understand it. You loved Mari more than anyone, Sunny. You don’t need to carry that weight alone anymore.”  _

_ Basil didn’t say anything, either because it wasn’t his place, because he had his own burdens much like yourself, or he simply because he didn’t have anything to add was up to anyone to guess.  _

_ “Aaaaaw, c’mon guys! Now that Basil’s here, we can do one more group hug- with everyone, this time!” Kel’s arms were already wide open. _

_ “Another one? I’m not sure if we should, given Basil and Sunny are still healing from their wounds…” Aubrey said, clearly not opposed to the idea, albeit still a bit reluctant- was that a pout on her face? _

_ “Huh? But I was going to be gentle, and Sunny’s is only hurt on his eye!” Unfortunately for Aubrey, that piece of information followed by the fact Kel very much noticed her pout was her downfall before soon, you saw the boy’s face fill with realization, as a small smug grin appeared on his face. “Unless...You wanted to hug Sunny all by yourself~?”  _

_ Basil and Hero both instantly froze up as you could only feel your cheeks heating up even more- the embarrassment Kel provided was a good distraction from the tears falling down my face and Aubrey’s too, but he had unfortunately signed his death sentence.  _

_ “Kel…” Aubrey whispered, the first and final warning being given with just his name. The other either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  _

_ “Ooooh~ Sunny and Aubrey~ By the swings, all by themselves~ Under the moonlight, K-I-S-- ACK!” _

_ With a swift movement of her hand upwards towards Kel’s chin, the boy was launched up what felt like several meters up in the air, any more force from the girl, and the boy might have actually been launched into the stratosphere and become a star in the sky. If Aubrey was embarrassed like you, she either didn’t show it or hid it very well as Kel slumped like some sort of ragdoll behind her, swirls in his eyes as Hero and Basil snickered under their breaths.  _

_ The memory of those nostalgic swings by the park did result in a small smile appearing on your face. The wind blew slightly stronger, Mari’s pinwheel freely whooshing as Hero helped Kel up while Basil simply told Kel something about really private stuff like that. You tuned out and simply smiled. You felt as if Someone behind you was smiling as well.  _

_ “Yo, Aub!” Kim’s unmistakable high pitched voice rang out as she leaned to the side of the door, Vance standing not too far behind her alongside Angel, Charlie, and Mikhael that for once wasn’t wearing his wig, probably because Aubrey forced him not to for this occasion. Some of them were holding what appeared to be...Watermelons? “Are you done kicking Kel or can we bust these open already? Vance’s getting hungry already!” _

_ You blinked a few times. “You guys brought...Watermelons?”  _

_ Basil shrugged with a smile. “It felt appropriate for one final snack. They were your favorite summertime snack, right?”  _

_ You paused, before smiling, and that’s how you knew things were going to be better.  _

_ “They still are.”  _

* * *

...Those were the freshest memories you had of Faraway. Even if they were only a few weeks old, they carried with them an unmistakable nostalgia that you promised yourself not to forget. The taste of the watermelons, the smiles everyone was giving, the hug you and Aubrey shared, the tearful and proud smile your mother gave you as she saw all your friends around you, and the promise to visit them again as Faraway’s last buildings became a blip in the horizon. 

For a moment, your daydreaming and thinking nearly got the better of you like it did so many times before, only to be broken away as you stared back again at the small icon that had a picture of Aubrey on it before with a small breath, you clicked. 

But then you wish you didn’t as you read the message, simple and mundane as it was. 

_ ⇒ Aubrey: They’re getting rid of the swings.  _


	2. Not so far away

The trip to Faraway had been an awfully quiet one.

While Sunny wasn't on bad terms with his mother, the bond between him and her had faltered and cracked slightly just like the one with his friends as he stood alone in this room like a coward for four years- it healed slowly, but as cynical as it kinda sounded, she just hadn't made as big of an impact in his life as his friends did- hence the existence of the sheer, abundant silence between the two of them that currently took hold as she drove the car through the quiet streets leading to the little town in the middle of nowhere he once called home. 

Faraway wasn't exactly, well, far away from his new city, as ironic as it sounded. At most, it took one hour on a relatively quiet day for them to arrive at the entrance of the town, and a few more minutes until they reached Sunny's old neighborhood- unsurprisingly, the location they were heading towards. The before omnipresent roads that blocked his path from straying too far now replaced with new and prettier-looking ones, allowing easy access into where he used to hang out with his friends. 

He usually only went to Faraway once every week, after his mom realized how important it was for him despite her job constantly making her perpetually busy. This was an exception. 

"We're here, honey." His mother had told him, her voice soft, but mild tiredness there. He felt bad for forcing her to drive him here after he essentially begged for her to do so, but…Even then, this was important for him. “You have your phone with you, yes? Enough money to pay for food?” 

As much as he appreciated her worry (it was well warranted, after all) Sunny could only quickly nod, almost like as if silently saying ‘ _ yes, mooom’ _ like some sort of teen who was annoyed at their parents for overthinking stuff for their well-being, which, was exactly who he was at this moment. Even though this particular visit made him antsy to get out of the car, he could understand where his mom was coming from. Despite being so busy, she still cared for him. 

“...Alright,” A small sigh came from her lips, not exactly soft, but not exactly frustrated either. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to pick you up at the usual time today, you caught mommy on a busy day, so make sure you have a place to stay if I can’t come, alright, sweetie?”

“Alright.” He replied back almost like a whisper. His mom smiled widely despite that, his simple and punctual response was better than the silent stares he gave her in the past. 

His mom leaned in towards him, a bit awkwardly so due to the fact he was in the back seats and she was in the front, but eventually, his arms surrounded him into a gentle hug. For a moment, Sunny didn’t do anything except just sit there- his mom was always physical by the sheer fact of being his mom, but this time, it felt a bit heavier than the chaste hugs she gave before. 

“I love you, Sunny. Have fun with your friends today.” 

Sunny slowly found himself returning the hug. But it soon broke, and with one last stare to his mother’s aging and tired eyes, he opened the door, and the warmth of Faraway he had grown accustomed to greeted him. 

Orange leaves blew past in the wind, the visage of the ever-present plaza of the town, Hobbeez and Gino’s pizzeria still standing town as a constant alongside the massive structure that was Othermart, the soft rear of the engine of his mom’s car slowly giving away as he could hear the vehicle slowly driving away, leaving him by his lonesome in the plaza.

Ever since Aubrey had sent him that to-the-point message about the fate of a rather important location of his (and probably her) childhood, he barely could sleep at night despite the small discourse that he had with her going into a more casual area like it usually did. The park in Faraway was getting rusty, and while kids weren’t exactly uncommon, safety concerns and an overall lack of use just made the decision of getting rid of it final. 

_ ‘Maybe they’ll replace it with a new one or something’  _ He remembered Aubrey reassuring him, probably being able to hear the anxiety from the screen. It didn’t change a thing, though. 

As silly as it kinda sounded, the tire swings are, and likely will be, an important memory of his. From a time where things were simpler and calm, but also rosy and pink. Despite the fact Basil always sat next to him and even had a seat for himself in front of him on his old home, and was glued to him by the hip like Sunny was to Mari, those swings were  _ his  _ and  _ Aubrey’s. _

As dumb as it was, and how silly it felt- the memories of his past crush on Aubrey four years ago were something he held dear, those swings just solidifying those emotions and making it something special to him. It was where he would listen to her problems, it was where they would play together, it was where she would smile sweetly at him with her candy scented hair and her adorable bow, both that were more beautiful than ever n-

Point was, those swings just couldn’t be replaced. If he could, he would buy them and keep them in a museum. He, unfortunately, isn’t that rich, though. The best thing he can do is simply visit it one last time and sear its memory completely into his mind for safekeeping. 

The wind of Faraway seemed to hit against his skin, trying to get his attention on the task at hand. Right, he was daydreaming again. 

_ ‘Go to the swings. Spend as much time as you can. Then visit his friends.’  _ Easy enough. 

Taking a step forward, Sunny admittedly rushed his speed a bit to make his way to the park as fast as he could, missing a few faces in the process. Some familiar, some not- just a constant reminder that time moved on and so did Faraway and its people. 

His little trip didn’t take long at all though, the Park and the Plaza might as well be direct neighbors to one another with how close they were, even being on the same street. Faraway had always been a simple and small town, but he was thankful for that. It made getting there easier. 

Much of the park hadn’t changed either, except it maybe looked cleaner. Ever since the Recycultists (were those even a real thing?) disappeared and the recycling campaign in Faraway was done, much of the park looked nicer and more open to the general public to enjoy. 

A few families walked here and there, alongside other figures he had seen before simply hanging out by themselves, enjoying the scenery of the park, but the sand-filled, rust-growing area that was the playground was unsurprisingly empty. The big yellow cat that watches over his dreams in a sorrier state than he remembers, the paint job on it dry and falling apart. It made him sad.

And the swings-

He blinked once, then twice. The other person atop the swings,  _ his  _ swings blinked back. 

The swings had someone on one of them. 

“...Aubrey?” 

He found himself asking as he caught sight of the pink-haired punk girl that was responsible for the memory of that simple children’s toy being so powerful and dear to him. For a moment, Aubrey blinked before quickly turning her face towards the source of his voice, surprise filling her expression for a moment before red-tinted her cheeks, an embarrassed (or maybe flustered, he couldn’t tell) expression on her face.

“S-Sunny?” She was sitting on the left swing, he designed a swing-spot they made up and got used to over the years, holding the chains gently and swinging herself gently before he had arrived. “W- What the heck are you doing here? Didn’t you already visit this week?”

It was Sunny’s turn to blush, his still somewhat pale skin making so it came out more than Aubrey’s. Right, he didn’t tell anyone he was coming. “...uh, I...I-” He considered his words very, very carefully. He had a feeling that the swings were important for Aubrey too given the way she approached him about the subject, he just had no idea if they were important the same way they were for  _ him.  _

Sunny had long made some manner of peace that Aubrey very likely didn’t hold the same romantic feelings he did for her towards him,  _ principally  _ after these four years. He wasn’t handsome or charming like Hero, or pretty and elegant like Mari. In fact, he was pretty average, so average he couldn’t help but feel he was ugly too at times. His personality also probably didn’t help, either. Compared to any other boy (or girl) in Faraway, he was simply an inferior choice to Aubrey. 

That was why he couldn’t just tell her the truth- but he couldn’t just lie either. He promised he wouldn’t. 

“...I came to...Look over the swings one last time.” He half lied, half told the truth. A dark part of his brain still berated him for lying again, but he long learned to minimize it. “You told me they were getting rid of it, so…Yeah.” 

“O-Oh,” Aubrey answered back, her blush getting stronger the slightest bit, before she looked away, no doubt to make herself more presentable and ‘cool.’ Despite getting more stoic and crude over the years, Aubrey still occasionally broke her mask and acted like the girly girl she was in the past. “...Yeah, that makes sense. You just, uh, could have told us you were coming. We could have all met up like we do.” 

Sunny looked away in shame. “Sorry.” 

"It's okay.” She replied simply, offering him a small nod in understanding. “I just didn’t expect you to...Come here. Right now.” 

He didn’t say a word to her. Simply holding his other arm with a hand, and staring directly at her, and he did his best not to blush slightly. Aubrey had always been cute to him when they were younger. Her long and well-kept black hair and pink little bow followed with her sweet albeit aggressive personality had always been something he deeply admired, and her face just looked so squishy and perfect to him. 

But now she has grown up. He stood largely the same as he was in the past, everyone did to a degree, but Aubrey changed the most, and as embarrassing as it felt to think about this, she really had blossomed as a woman. Although she looked tougher and stronger, her hair was still well kept, and the green bow atop her head complimented the pink shade her locks of hair now took, and her body also matured a lot. Sometimes he would find himself guiltily staring at her exposed skin bits, before looking away. Damn teen hormones.

“Do you want to, uh, sit down?” She had asked, and while the question had been simple, it still made his heart flutter a bit despite his stoic face not showing a lot of it. 

Damn it, he...Still had a crush on her, didn’t he? It wasn’t just her past self, it was  _ her.  _ Her entire being. Past, present, future. Maybe Omori wasn’t the only thing he should have defeated in his Headspace. 

“...Sure.” Soon, he sat down, in the right swing. His side. His spot. Next to her. To his crush.

For a while, they just stood there. Sunny’s quiet nature and Aubrey’s possible embarrassment just solidifying it even more. He really, really wanted to say something to her, but everytime he did, he just found his cheeks heating up more. 

“So,” She finally managed to break the silence after enough time so it didn’t become awkward. “Sucks that they’re taking this place away, huh? I...Really liked spending time here...” She sounded as if she wanted to add something more to the sentence, but didn’t. “I kinda get it though. Nobody really uses it as much anymore. And a rotting, rusty cat doesn’t look inviting to little kids, heh.” 

A part of him admittedly feels glad he didn’t see other kids here. He doesn’t know if he would be very happy if he saw someone on these swings that weren’t him and Aubrey. 

“...It was very, very nice…” He mumbled. It was only nice because it was with her, really. “We would always talk here, wouldn’t we?”

“So you do remember that…” Why wouldn’t he? Aubrey smiled sweetly at him, and he forced himself to keep looking at her, and not look to the side embarrassedly. “Man, I would always vent to you for hours over the dumbest stuff...Sorry about that. It must have been a handful.” 

‘ _ You would always make time for me.’  _ Those words repeated themselves inside his head as she said that. Sunny was pretty sure Aubrey noticed his red cheeks already. “I didn’t mind at all,” They always said he was a good listener- he didn’t give exactly good advice, that had always been Mari, but sometimes people just wanted someone to listen, apparently. “I never thought it was dumb. Even if it was about...Not having enough money for toys.” 

Aubrey’s eyes widened slightly, a look of genuine surprise on her face. “Oh man, you  _ remember that?  _ I thought I was the only one who did...Man, this is embarrassing.” She took a moment to answer, before looking back at him. “You even gave me Mr. Plantegg was a gift, right? It was originally yours.” 

A memory came to Sunny’s mind. A slightly repressed one, but not an unwelcome one. Aubrey’s family always had issues, principally after her dad had left. But before, he was the one who supported Aubrey’s family. It wasn’t a lot of money, and it sometimes meant she couldn’t have things girls like her should have. Like a room that wasn’t in the attic. When he first learned about the truth of her situation at home, Sunny felt incredibly angry and guilt-struck, just like he had been when he found out Aubrey didn’t have any toys at home.

“Yeah, I did.”

He had decided to give her Mr. Plantegg as a gift during one of their private swing dates when no one else was around. The look on her face of pure joy and emotion was something he held dear. The tear filled hug and kiss on his cheek he received from her was what had made him fall in love with her. It was different from the little chaste hugs she had given others. It was one with intent. With emotion. 

“...I’m sorry for not taking care of it. After...You know.” 

"I-It 's okay. You had a lot on your plate. I don’t blame you.” 

“But you did too...” Aubrey protested, letting go of her cool facade. He already knew where this was going. “You were hurting the most for four years and I couldn’t even take care of that little plushy you gave me for one. It just…” Her head falls to the ground, guilt seeping into her words. “Ugh!” 

Sunny considered his words for a moment. He knew for a fact he couldn’t just stay quiet and let Aubrey speak poorly of herself. He was hurting, but he was also being a coward cowering away from the truth of his actions. Something he was sure his friends would disagree with, but that didn’t matter now. 

His hand hesitantly raised itself up, and a gentle hold, it soon found itself atop Aubrey’s shoulder. The girl flinched in surprise at the touch, soon looking at Sunny. The emotions over the impending disappearance of the playground and her past actions fusing together to make her feel as bad about the past as possible. 

“Please don’t be mad,” He pleaded with her, his voice trying to sound as gentle as possible. “I still care about you a lot.” 

His words, even if a bit simple in nature, seemed to somewhat work. Aubrey’s face softened a bit, and she rubbed her eye with a closed fist, a small groan coming from her. “Sorry, sorry. I know that.” A gentle huff came from her before she continued. “I shouldn’t be throwing this your way, should I?” 

“...The, uh,” Fidgeting with his words, Sunny did his best to smile. “The swing...It was for this sort of stuff, right?” 

Whatever he said, it worked wonders in making Aubrey’s face red like her hair. Why was she acting this way? Before he could even delve at the specifics of the question, a playful punch came from the girl his way, a genuine smile on her face, forming that little ‘v’ shape her mouth formed whenever she was happy. 

“Jeez, since when did you become this smooth?” His mouth would tilt its edges upwards a bit. The thought of him being smooth and not incredibly jagged was funny to him. “But uh, thanks. I know it wasn’t a big vent or anything, but I appreciate it...A lot.” 

Sunny could only nod. Another few moments of silence passed before she spoke again.

“Do you wanna just...Stay here? For a while? We can meet the others later if you’re uh, fine with being here a bit more.” 

The winds of Faraway gently hit his skin once more, flowing Aubrey’s hair alongside its current as she stared at him. The sun’s rays shined through her locks as did the smaller little sun staring at her with a small open mouth, her expression being a gentle one that despite her body and personality almost feeling like it belonged to another person, made him remember that this was, in fact, Aubrey, the same girl he liked.

“I do wanna stay here.” 

Aubrey smiled, and for a while, the sound of rusty chains grinding against old metal would echo through the wind, as Faraway’s old playground would find one last use to itself, now imprinted with new, rosy memories from both sides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever, but I'm back! Not sure if there'll be a 3rd chapter just yet, but hey, at least this didn't die on a cliffhanger.


	3. Aubergine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aubrey realizes she loves summer more than any other season.

_A dark rot consumed her lungs as she breathed in the stuffy air of the closed off and sticky cave she once called home. Flies mercilessly zooming through her ears like a broken air ventilator, the ground sticky, and the water cold. This cave was one she could go out of at any time, but always had to go back to at the end of the afternoon. Once, it wasn't so bad, the presence of people who made her heart lighter made it more bearable to live here, but in this hell, Aubergine was all alone._

_Her hands, clutching at her shirt tightly, were small. They still weren't worn down and rough to the touch after nearly five years of holding an instrument as a weapon. They were hands that clutched at the last vestiges of her innocence. Rotting hands. Rotting innocence. Rotting Aubergine._

_It wasn't only her mind that was hurting via the soul crushing feeling of loneliness and memories that felt so fake yet hard to forget about. Her stomach hurt too, rumbling itself in a warning that shook her entire body. A shudder came from her, and she clutched her shirt tighter._

_"Mom," She half choked, half sobbed towards the bloated and mentally dead shape that stood in front of the TV. Her face or any identity she once had was long lost to her. "Mom- I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything yet. Please."_

_The shape didn't reply. For a moment, Aubergine could have sworn she was no human, and just another shape in the cave. Another shape of dark plastic filled with nothing but rotting materials and food, surrounded by flies and forgotten by others._

_Aubergine's stomach shook again, this time loudly._

_Tears rolled down her face, a dirty little pink bow she didn't know how to wash fell down too. It was useless. Useless. Useless. There was no Hero to cook her food. No annoying Kel to annoy her and give her something to fight for, and no Sunny to make her day shine brighter._

_And no Mari to comfort her as she cried._

_Something in Aubergine's stomach felt her pain and kicked, and just like that, she woke up._

* * *

When Aubrey opened her eyes, she had to do her best not to open her mouth too and let out a sob. For a moment, she fully expected to wake herself up surrounded by dusty wood in an old attic, the smell of entropy and rot just below her becoming unbearably bigger day after day, year after year. But she never did- instead she found herself in a comfortable bed, in a clean bedroom, and someone sleeping next to her. 

In that dazed, half awake, half dreaming confusion, she was both still crying and both now confused. Questions rushed in like a flood, asking herself where she was, whose house is this, and who was the man next to her- 

Her eyes blinked. The world became a little clearer to her the longer consciousness lingered to her being, and the vision of the person sleeping gently next to her became suddenly clear, not only in vision but in memory too. 

She knew where she was. She was currently in her home, in an equally small yet different city than the one she had grown up in, and the man next to her was her fiance and childhood friend, Sunny. She was just having a bad dream. 

His black hair and resting face, gentle yet matured with the years as they became kinder on his figure made her heart ease a little bit. His hands held hers gently in his dreamless slumber, yet she found herself just selfish enough to clutch it a bit tightly, her dark hair falling over their interlocked hands, while her other one held her growing, round stomach that held a little life inside of it. 

Sometimes, Aubrey dreamed. Sometimes they were nice dreams or memories. Other times, they were cruel and judgmental. In those cruel dreams, they showed her last through exaggerated lens, each feeling being so real but so horrible and extreme that once she woke up, she could easily tell what was a dream and what wasn't. 

In some of those dreams, she wasn't a happy woman, choosing a dark path, her face becoming like her mother's as she injected substances she didn't know the name of into her body before she dropped over. In others, she actually swung her baseball bat against the frail and hurting body of the love of her life, ending the dream as soon as red splashed against her face. In others, she simply remembered distant memories that never haunted her before, but now they did after her mother had drawn her last breath half a year ago. 

It was around the same time she took over the responsibility to hold her and Sunny's little weight inside of her. 

They had confessed to one another on old yet replaced swings, he had proposed to her on those very same, and once when they visited their friends on Faraway and went to her mother's funeral, she had revealed that they were now expecting, just a few months before their wedding. Those memories had been nothing but bliss to her, every day seeming so clear and clean to her, and the feeling that one day, she would be a mother was indescribable. 

She was glad that Sunny had gone to Faraway that day, to visit those old swings, she really was. Yet even with those feelings of nothing but happiness and a newfound appreciation to the world around her, her mother's passing had taken a toll on her. 

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Aubrey didn't like her mother. The pent up frustration and quiet apathy over letting her rot with her once dad left was something she couldn't stress enough. When she died, Aubrey didn't cry, but she didn't commemorate it, either. Her funeral was mostly quiet and formal and respectful as a funeral ought be.

Yet even then, something about it shook her to her very core. Not the death itself, but how it came to be. That woman long had forgotten to live outside the confines of her tunnel vision. 

And just like that, she had died, before even knowing that Aubrey was expecting, or that she was going to get married. 

Those dreams told her of a different future where she didn't have any of this. A future where she was more violent and killed or pushed away completely the people who saved her heart, a future where she became just like her mother, only hurting herself instead, a future where she lost everything not only because of others but because her heart had long stopped shining. 

Her fingers slowly traced against Sunny's palm in silence. 

In this future, the only she knew was the real one, none of this happened, and she could hold his hand gently. People who didn't understand outside of their friend group told her that his hands were dangerous one. Hands that held knives. Hands that pushed sisters down stairs. Hands that could hurt her. 

She always thought those people were full of shit. 

Sunny's hands exuded a nice light. A gentle light that held her hand when she had a bad dream just like when she did the same to him. Hands that ensured that she never made any mistakes. Hands that made her known that her heart could still love and shine. 

It all happened during summer, she thought. The confession, the proposal, the pregnancy. The sun shined brightly during summer, carrying memories of more innocent times that were bittersweet now, but replaced by those brighter, larger memories. She realised how much she loved summer in that moment. 

Her hand slowly held his own again, and she pulled it up, a kiss being offered to it. It was gentle and soft, but filled with a thousand words she probably already spoke before, condensed in a small kiss. 

"Those old summer days were so nice," she muttered to him in a whisper, careful to not wake up his form. Her other hand gently caressed his cheek, before she closed her eyes once more. "Thank you, Sunny." 

Sleep took over her again, and this time, Aubrey slept with a smile, and dreamed about pinwheels and swings on old parks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent schedules are the best. But either way, thank you for reading this. This is admittedly a more amateurish series of loose strings and drabbles put together as a story, but it makes me happy knowing at least one people enjoyed this. I hope to write more, and I hope to keep on improving. 
> 
> Until then, cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really posting fanfiction in like, a long time. I remember the times I used to post cringy deviantart, self insert garbage online. But hey, five or so years of practicing and roleplaying and an extremely good game made me want to try something new for once. Criticisms are welcome, of course. It's my first time writing for these characters too, so I'll be happy to hear what you all think. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll keep this as a two-shot or continue it, but whatever the public wants, I'll try my best to give it to them.


End file.
